dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Chester
Thường= |-| Bóng Tối= |-| Tuyết= Chester (viết tắt của Otto von Chesterfield, Esquire) là một Sinh Vật thụ động đặc biệt giống như là một cái Rương di động. Giúp người chơi thêm 9 ô chứa đồ và là một trong số ít các sinh vật không bị đóng băng. Chester xuất hiện mỗi khi người chơi nhặt được Mắt Xương và đi theo khi để Mắt Xương trong giỏ đồ. Khi để Mắt Xương xuống đất hay đặt ở đâu đó (kể cả để trong Chester), nó sẽ dừng đi theo người chơi và đứng ở chỗ Mắt Xương. Chester hồi 22.5 Máu mỗi 3 giây. Nếu nó chết sẽ làm rơi mọi đồ bên trong và Mắt Xương nhắm lại. Nếu nó chết cháy, mọi đồ bên trong cũng sẽ cháy thành Tro. Cần một khoảng thời gian để Chester hồi sinh lại, thường khoảng nửa ngày đến một ngày. Chester Bóng Tối Chester Bóng Tối là một loại Chester đặc biệt. Nếu đặt ít nhất 1 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng vào mỗi ô trong Chester vào đêm trăng tròn, Chester sẽ biến thành Chester Bóng Tối. Chester bóng tối có nhiều hơn 3 ô chứa đồ so với Chester thường hay Chester Tuyết (tổng cộng 12 ô). Nếu chết sẽ trở về Chester thường. Chester Tuyết Chester Tuyết là một loại Chester đặc biệt. Nếu đặt ít nhất 1 Ngọc Lam vào mỗi ô trong Chester vào đêm trăng tròn, Chester sẽ biến thành Chester Tuyết. Khả năng đặc biệt của Chester Tuyết là kéo dài gấp đôi thời gian bảo quản, giống như Tủ Lạnh. Có 9 ô chứa đồ. Nếu chết sẽ trở về Chester thường. Reign of Giants Trong bản DLC Reign of Giants, Chester Tuyết kém hiệu quả hơn so với Tủ Lạnh, không ngăn được việc Đá hoặc Khối Băng tan chảy. Nhện kết bạn với Webber sẽ không tấn công Chester. Mẹo * Để nhiều Muỗi hoặc Ong Sát Thủ trong Chester biến nó thành một quả bom di động khi chết. Nên thả Xương Mắt trước khi dự định làm vậy, nếu không đứng quá gần sẽ bị hậu quả. * Sét có thể đánh vào Chester. Nó sẽ bén lửa và chạy cuống cuồng trong vài giây tới khi lửa tắt. Nếu Chester đầy máu khi bị sét đánh do nó có khả năng hồi máu nên vẫn sống sót. * Do Chester hồi máu nhanh, nó là công cụ hữu ích để hồi máu người chơi. Nếu đánh Chester bằng Gậy Dơi, người chơi sẽ có thêm máu từ mỗi cú đánh mà không bị tổn hại gì. * Đặt xương mắt xuống đất khi không dùng Chester để lại 1 ô chứa đồ. * Đặt xương mắt ở trong balo nếu có vì khi người chơi tấn công, có thể mặc giáp gỗ và bỏ lại balo mà không phải bận tâm về Chester. * Krampus luôn bỏ qua xương mắt. dĩ nhiên sẽ ăn cắp khi nó ở trong balo nên cần phải để ý. Bên lề * Tên của Chester là sự chơi chữ ám chỉ nó là một cái rương di động. * Chester được thêm từ bản cập nhật Spoiled Rotten. * Chester không thể hồi máu bằng các đồ hồi máu. Dĩ nhiên đây không phải là vấn đề nghiêm trọng do khả năng hồi máu nhanh của nó. * Nếu đom đóm được đặt vào Chester, nó sẽ phát sáng. tương tự như vậy với đá nhiệt đã ủ ấm. Lỗi * Khi chơi trong thế giới tạo ra trước bản cập nhật All Well That Maxwell, có kiếm hai Chesters khi đi giữa các thế giới. Thư viện Ảnh Chester open.png|Chester được mở. Chester side.png|Chester quay mặt qua hướng khác. Chester asleep.png|Chester đang ngủ. Eye Bone.png|Mắt xương của Chester. Chester dead next to closed Eye Bone.png|Chester chết bên cạnh Mắt xương và Mắt xương nhắm lại. Chester faintly glowing at night with Fireflies inside.jpg|Chester đang phát sáng vì cậu ấy đang giữ Đom đóm Fireflies. Chester beam of light.png|Ánh sáng dưới chân Chester thể hiện việc cậu ấy đang biến đổi. Chester transforming.png|Chester đang biến đổi. Shadow Chester open.png|Chester Bóng tối được mở ra và nhiều chỗ chứa hơn. Snow Chester open.jpg|Chester Tuyết được mở. Snow Chester sleeping.png|Chester Tuyết đang ngủ. open and closed.png|Concept art (Tranh minh họa về ý tưởng) Chester mở hoặc đóng. Chester Kickstarter Poster.png|Tranh huy động về Chester. New Chesters Update Poster.png|Các loại Chester khác nhau trong bản cập nhật của chúng. Wilson-and-Chester.png|Một mô hình Chester bên cạnh mô hình Wilson. Toy Chester.png|Một mô hình Chester được trình làng trong cửa hàng của Klei Entertainment. Plush Chester Blueprints.png|Một bản thiết kế của Chester nhồi bông trong chiến dịch huy động của cậu ấy. Chester Plushie.png|Một Chester nhồi bông từ trang web huy động. Chester Valentine Card.png|Thiệp Valentine Chester. en:Chester Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thụ Động Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bề Mặt Thể_loại:Nguồn Sáng Thể_loại:Đi Theo Thể_loại:Vật Đựng Thể_loại:Sống Ngày